Luigi
Luigi is a character who appears in the Paper Mario series. He appears in all three games, but plays a major role in Super Paper Mario as a playable character. Games Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Luigi stayed at home to maintain the house while Mario was rescuing the Star Spirits. Luigi spent most of his time lamenting his own inactivity, begging for Mario to take him along and practice for future quests. With all his downtime, Luigi also built a basement in which he kept a secret diary where he wrote about various things, such as how he disliked being left out of adventures with his brother. One notable entry in his diary had him dreaming about starring in his own game, foreshadowing his next solo quest, Luigi's Mansion. After Mario gets the Ultra Hammer and Ultra Boots, Luigi could be found outside, sitting on a Metal Block or very high Brick Block respectively. Mario could use his new moves to break the blocks, triggering some humorous dialogue. He also led the parade in the end credits, very much like in Super Mario RPG. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door While Mario saved Princess Peach and collected the Crystal Stars in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi also had a mission of his own. After every chapter in the game, Mario could hear Luigi's story in Rogueport. When telling Mario the story, Luigi constantly exaggerated to make the story better and to make himself sound much more heroic; Luigi's partners, who generally hated him and only traveled with him because Luigi owed them a debt, almost always secretly told Mario what really happened. Later, Luigi got interviewed and five Super Luigi books were sold. Luigi's adventure involved rescuing Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom from the Chestnut King. Luigi's story sounded extremely similar to Mario's in most aspects. He usually messed up during his adventure, such as accidentally knocking his partner Blooey the Blooper into the lava. He also appeared in the audience when in battle. He cheered Mario on during the final battle with the Shadow Queen; one of the word bubbles in that battle reads "YOU GO, BRO!" in green letters. He also appears in Glitzville when Mario is fighting some wrestlers, like Rawk Hawk. His fan club, whose members include Toadia, a Toad from Petalburg, was also given two mentions in the game. The "L Emblem" Badge changed Mario's clothes to Luigi's. In the log for the enemy Iron Cleft states that the Cleft in the green shoes was younger, probably a reference to Luigi. Pennington constantly mistook Mario for Luigi until almost the very end of the game. Lastly, it is worthy of note that Luigi's silhouette was the first of the many white character silhouettes who walked across varying areas of the screen during the game's ending credits, continuing Luigi's past RPG roles as a parade leader. Super Paper Mario In the game Super Paper Mario, Luigi is playable. He was noticeably braver here, rushing in to save Princess Peach, jumping on Bowser, and calling Count Bleck a goon. His special move is a jump that is so powerful it sent him out of the screen. He is the last character to join Mario's party. Brainwashed by Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia, Luigi became Mr. L, also known as "The Green Thunder". Before Mario could get his hands on the fifth Pure Heart, Mr. L made his dramatic appearance in the Whoa Zone. Mario and his team didn't recognize that Mr. L was really Luigi. He attacked with a super jump and could use Shroom Shakes during battle. To stop him from using the Shroom Shake, the player could attack him before it heals him, or steal it for themself with Thoreau. When he was bested in combat, he revealed his trusted giant-robot "brother", Brobot, with which he attacked Mario in space. When he was defeated, he vowed to return. Later, at Count Bleck's lair, Mr. L did not seem to be pleased with Bleck's minions, going so far as to call them "junior" minions and calling them weak. He returned as a boss in Chapter 6, after Sammer's Kingdom was destroyed. Here, he fought with Brobot L-Type. After being defeated, Dimentio betrayed him and sent him to The Underwhere. He lost all memory of his having been Mr. L and returned to his normal state. Mario found him scared in The Underwhere, and the two soon regrouped with the other playable characters (Bowser and Peach) as well. The actual Luigi's appearance in Super Paper Mario. Eventually, Luigi faced Dimentio in Castle Bleck alone, not even with a single Pixl by his side. He managed to defeat Dimentio, but gets knocked out by Dimentio's fake suicidal attack. Peach found and awakened him, and they and Bowser later rejoined Mario, and their combined strength allowed them to defeat Count Bleck. However, Dimentio then snatched the Chaos Heart, and activated a mind-controlling Floro Sprout he had planted on Luigi much earlier, turning his mind back into Mr. L. After explaining that the prophetic Dark Prognosticus stated that Luigi was the ideal host for the Chaos Heart, Dimentio merged himself and Luigi with the Chaos Heart, becoming Super Dimentio. The other three heroes managed to defeat Super Dimentio and turn Luigi back to normal, and they all witnessed Count Bleck and Tippi using their love to stop The Void. Mr. L's name and attitude were likely taken from Mr. T, a wrestler. His personality and attire also seemed to be similar to the "gentleman thief" archetype of classic literature. The pose he did represented ballet, and was mostly opposite of O' Chunks' disco-like pose, even in its colors. Mr. L's other name, "The Green Thunder", may be a reference Luigi's Thunderhand ability in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Mr. L was also referenced in Paper Luigi's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, he was mentioned as "Mister L" instead (which is what he was called in Japan). Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters